Lost and Loved
by loveforever7250
Summary: Bella would never have guessed she would find her long lost brother, AND her true love in one day, but she did. JxB


**August 30, 2010.**

I sighed as I walked into the school. This will be my twenty second time going through high school. What a drag. Well, my name's Bella McCarty. About two hundred years ago my brother, Emmett was mauled by a bear, and they couldn't find his body. I was so devastated that I ran out of the house and never came back. I was seven.

When I was eighteen I decided to find my way back home, but was stopped by a strange man walking. He came up to me, and told me to stay very still. I was scared stiff, so it wasn't too hard to stay still. He held me down and bit my neck. I was in excruciating pain for three days straight.

After a few years I met up with some nomads named Peter and Charlotte. I've lived with them for about a hundred years, and met one of their closest friends, Jasper Whitlock. He is one of the nicest people I've ever met. He stayed with us for about fifty years, and the two of us were inseparable. If anyone saw us together, they would think we were together. I think we both wanted to, but we were too scared.

So here I am, walking into Forks High school. Suddenly a familiar scent hit me. Excitement went through my veins as I turned around. There standing was Jasper Whitlock, the major himself. He looked absolutely shocked to see me, but recovered quickly, and picked me up and spun me around. I started dry sobbing and he held me close.

'I missed you so much Jazz.' I said, and he held me tighter. I looked up to see his face, and all I could see was love.

'I missed you too darlin'. I missed you too.' He said. I reached my hand up and touched his cheek, and he leaned into my touch. I couldn't take it anymore. I reached up and closed the gap between us.

Bliss. Pure bliss. That was all I could feel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tangled my hands in his honey blonde hair. He snaked his arms around my waist and we didn't stop until we heard a squeal of delight. We broke apart and Jasper groaned. I turned to him and raised an eyebrow in question. He was about to explain but the source of said squealing ran up to me and hugged me.

'ohmygodmyname'!' she screamed, and I looked to Jasper for help, he chuckled and ripped her off of me. He pulled my back into his arms and Alice squealed again. I rolled my eyes.

'It's nice to meet you Alice.' I said, and she smiled and asked if I would join their lunch table. I looked at Jasper and realized it would be physically painful to be away from him for any longer, and agreed. He smiled and took my hand as we walked to the lunch room.

He walked me over to his table. 'Bells, this is Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett.' My dead heart stopped when he said Emmett. I looked up to him, and he was, in fact, my brother. I started shaking and backed away. 'Bella, honey what's wrong?' I shook my head slowly, and started to try and walk away.

'Jasper, get me out of here.' I whispered, and I think Emmett finally recognized me. He gasped.

'Bella, Bella no, come back!' he screamed but I was already running out of the door. Jasper was trying to follow but I was too fast. I fell to the ground and sobs racked my body.

"bella..' I heard and I snapped my head up in anger. No way in hell.

'You. Stay away from me!' I screamed, and he looked devastated. I almost felt bad, but he promised. He fucking PROMISED!

'Bella, please sweetie, I'm sorry!' he tried pleading with me but I wouldn't budge. 'I know you hate me, but please, I can't lose you again. Not again.' He said, and everyone was suddenly around us, looking confused.

'You know I could never hate you Emmett.' I whispered and there was a glimmer of hope in his eyes. 'But Emmett, you promised! You fucking promised me you would be okay! That you would come back and take me away from them!' I said, dry sobbing. He cautiously walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I continued to sob into him.

'Bella, you have no idea how much I wanted to race back home and come see you. But you know I couldn't. When I did come back to find you, you were gone. I was devastated. Please, honey, don't leave me again. I won't be able to handle it.' He whispered. Oh god damn. Fucking mushy.

'Why do you have to be such a softy?' I asked smiling softly. He chuckled.

'Well usually I'm not. But hey, you're my baby sister.' He said smiling. I glared.

'I'm not a baby anymore Emmett!' I screamed and he laughed his damn booming laugh at me. My phone rang and I checked the caller I.D. oh hell yes! I picked up.

'Fucker! How the hell are ya?' I screamed. Jasper started laughing hysterically at the inside joke. I looked at him.

'You're talking to Peter, aren't you?' he asked, still laughing. I nodded and chuckled.

'Bella who are you talking to? And why must you call me fucker?' he asked. Oh this is an easy question.

'Cuz, whenever I needed to talk to you, you would be with Cha Cha, doing some very-' he interrupted me.

'Okay okay! I get it! Now, who are you talking to?' he asked. I laughed.

'Oh, it's just Jazzy-Poo.' Jasper glared at me. I smiled innocently at him.

'Oh Bells, you are SO lucky I love you.' He said, and I smiled and kissed hi cheek.

'Love you too.' I smiled at him, and him, being Jazz, had to smile back and wrap his arms around me. I looked over and Emmett was seeing red. He he. Paybacks a bitch. 'Yeah so whats up fucker? How's Cha Cha?' I asked, Peter laughed.

'We're good baby girl. Thinking about visiting you. You're with Jazz huh? I knew you guys would end up together eventually.' If I could blush right now I would. I laughed and told him where we were living, and he said they'd be there in a week.

I hung up and spun around so I was facing Jasper. He smiled and wrapped his arms around me. I rested my head on his chest and he kissed the top of my head.

Life was beginning to work out. Finally.


End file.
